


The Culinary Show

by AlphaCJ



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comfort, Fluff, Food mention, Hannibal (tv show), Late Night Conversations, M/M, No spoilers for the show, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, can be seen as romantic or platonic ship, i don’t go into detail with the gore scenes, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCJ/pseuds/AlphaCJ
Summary: Remus convinces Logan to watch Hannibal with him. Chaos ensues.





	The Culinary Show

“So this show...you say it’s a crime show?” Logan asked, sitting down on the couch.

“Oh yes! Crime, drama, violence...culinary” Remus replied and grabbed the remote. 

“Culinary?”

“Yep! You’ll see...” Remus giggled almost mischievously as he sat down next to Logan and played the episode.

Logan was intrigued for sure as he watched. Remus wasn’t wrong, it was a crime show, it had violence, drama. It wasn’t until the second episode did Logan really understand why Remus was so excited about the culinary aspect of the show.

“Did...did he-“

“Yep!”

“And it’s-“

“Yep~”

Logan felt the colour drain from his face. Remus was giggling under his breath. He didn’t expect this but agreeing to watch a show with Remus, he probably should have. However, he must admit that the show itself did grab his attention as a good crime show, despite the grisly details.

By episode three though...  
Well let’s just say Logan turned away from the screen just a little too fast, enough to grab Remus’ attention. He giggled, putting a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

“Sorry! Forgot about this part~” he sung, giggling as Logan paled.

“Ugh. Remus this is going to put me off a variety of foods...”

Remus shrugged. “Mushrooms are disgusting anyways. Which is why I love them~”

Logan rolled his eyes, debating whether or not to fetch a bucket.

——————————————————

Five episodes in and Logan was invested as much as he wished he wasn’t. It was late, he knew that, but it was also a weekend. Thomas had no important dates coming up and currently he was relaxing with his friends. It was fine for him to be laidback for a day, but just today.

He looked over to Remus, lying back against the arm of the couch. He was focused on the show, eyes tired but still lit up in amusement. Logan felt himself enjoying his company as surprising as that was.

He yawned and lay back against the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest. He was glad the others weren’t around to witness this, such a gorey scene, Patton wouldn’t have liked these particular angels.

Remus chuckled and snapped his fingers, summoning two blankets. He tossed one over to Logan, and wrapped himself up like a burrito.

“It’s like a sleepover!”

“I don’t think I’ll be getting much sleep tonight at this rate, but thanks.” Logan admitted, catching the blanket and pulling it over himself.

“Compelling isn’t it? Will they catch him? Will he get away?” Remus hummed

“That’s not all I’ll be thinking about...”

Remus giggled. “Who sleeps at sleepovers anyways?” The question was rhetorical.

Logan turned back to the screen, a slight smile playing on his lips.

—————————————————————-

It was coming up to three in the morning. Logan felt his eyes becoming heavy, his head dropping onto Remus’ shoulder. He lifted back up immediately.

“Sorry...it’s getting late.”

Remus chuckled a bit. “It is late. Don’t apologise.” He shuffled back against the corner of the couch and pat his lap. “Lie down, Logan.”

Logan took the invitation, laying down on the couch, his head resting on Remus’ lap. He yawned, still wanting to pay attention to the show regardless of how tired he was getting.

Thomas had gone to bed already. Logan couldn’t help but wonder what would happen having both his logic and intrusive thought still awake when no one else was. What kind of dreams would Thomas have because of this?  
Logan was far too tired to ponder those details at the moment.

He flinched and turned his head away from the screen, staring up at Remus who was smiling.

“I’m beginning to think this is just some trick to make me wary of sleeping in my own bed.”

Remus glances down at him innocently. “Why? Afraid someone’s going to be hiding under there? Someone like that?” He pointed to the scene playing out on the screen.

Logan shuddered. “I’m not doing great with the horror aspect of this show, honestly.”

Remus pat his shoulder. “Don’t worry I’ll be sure to protect you from any demented demons that may be lurking in the Mindscape. Well, other than myself of course.” He grinned mischievously.

Logan scoffed turning his head back to the show. “You’re certainly no demented demon, Remus. More of a troubled trickster.”

“I appreciate the illeration, as always Logan.” Remus laughed. “If I knew any better I’d say that was a compliment.”

Logan smiled, crossing his arms. “That’s the best you’ll be getting, a half asleep possible compliment.” 

Remus let out a sigh, brushing Logan’s hair from his face as the episode ended. “That’s the best I could hope for, especially from the smartest Side in the room.” He rested his head on his hand.

Logan chuckled at that, letting his eyes close over. If he wasn’t so tired he would have worried about what the others may think finding them here in the morning but right now he didn’t care. He was comfortable and didn’t feel like moving.

At some point in between drifting off, he felt Remus remove his glasses.  
Logan wouldn’t be having nightmares tonight.


End file.
